


my heart has no home

by tzushi



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, karolina centric, karolina protection squad, she goes in my pocket and she stays in there. idc if she's like 6' tall she goes in my pocket, uhh i just kind of rambled on. about who knows what.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzushi/pseuds/tzushi
Summary: hello i wrote this in the span of an hour because i wanted to write something about karolina because on god i love that lesbian lightstick.  anyways i will be regretting posting this in the morning
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	my heart has no home

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wrote this in the span of an hour because i wanted to write something about karolina because on god i love that lesbian lightstick. anyways i will be regretting posting this in the morning

After finally defeating Morgan, laying down in bed beside Nico felt like a blessing. Relaxing after weeks, _months_ even, of endless stress and fighting, felt like laying on cloud nine.

Letting out a small breath, Karolina shut her eyes. It was good to feel like she was finally at home.

Home.

It was so strange to call the hostel that. 'Home'. It felt like such a foreign concept.

Karolina never thought she would have something to refer to as a home again. Even back before she knew about what PRIDE was secretly doing, she barely considered her house a home. It was too big. Too empty. She never felt comfortable there.

For instance, living with her extremely religious parents while Karolina was slowly figuring out her sexuality, she never really felt safe. She never felt at home.

When they ran away from their mansions, the idea of having a home grew further. They were _homeless_ now. A group of teenagers with their deinonychus living on the streets for an unpredictable amount of time, quickly running out of money.

On one hand, they were free from their parents and the terrible actions they had committed. Karolina was on the run with people she trusted, with the girl she was in love with, with people she was slowly beginning to consider as family. On the other hand, they were homeless, starving, broke. Lost and confused. And in this case, two negatives did not make a positive.

When they stumbled across the hostel, Karolina really doubted she would be able to find comfort in this place. Don't get her wrong, an underground mansion was incredible! It was pretty well furnished, luckily devoid of other humans, and for once Karolina finally felt free.

But safe?

Definitely not.

There was no doubt she would have to be dealing with her parents again soon- that was the point of their new group; to take down their parents once and for all. And every day, the fear of their parents learning about their location and coming to attack them slowly grew.

A lot happened between the time they arrived at the hostel and the time they defeated Morgan. A lot of things that endangered their lives, threatened them, terrified them to no end. And as time went on, Karolina was terrified. Terrified she would lose her new family, terrified she would lose everything they had worked so hard to gain. Terrified that this hostel and this family that was growing on her would suddenly all be taken away.

But now here she was, after endless months of fighting and risking her life. She finally felt at home.

Laying in bed beside the girl she loved more than anything, hearing Molly playing with Old Lace downstairs while she heard a movie faintly playing, with the occasional laugh from Chase or Gert or Alex- that warm feeling grew in her stomach. She felt unconditional happiness, comfort, peace, safety. She finally felt like she was at home.

From the outside, Karolina was sure that anyone who saw them would pity them, would cringe at the idea of living in an abandoned mansion with a bunch of runaway teenagers, but Karolina realized that that's what made them who they were. That's what made them different. This was _their_ home. This was what made them all comfortable and happy and warm.

This was their home.

The hostel wouldn't be the same without any of the runaways. The runaways wouldn't be the same without the hostel. They completed each other, and together, they created a home.

And Karolina was okay with the idea of living here until she grows old. She was okay with the idea of sticking with this ragtag group of friends until death. Because combined, they were all her home. They made her safe.

They were her happiness.


End file.
